


At the beginning (with you)

by ambitioncutsusdown



Series: Four Idiots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Hinting at foursome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walk through the school is quiet, because Stiles reasons that if Scott isn’t telling, he isn’t in the right position to ask.</p>
<p>Either Scott gets the hint, or he’s just really desperate, since right before Stiles is about to enter his classroom, he speaks up. “So, I think there’s something you need to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the beginning (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making the most of my free days while they last, so here's another piece that goes along with [this](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/47706762837/stiles-and-youre-telling-me-this-because-isaac).  
> I know there's a slight slow build, but there are promises for the future, I swear. I hope you enjoy it :)

Scott is nervous.

Stiles sees it the moment they meet up, walking to their lockers to get their books and each leave for their classroom. His brows are furrowing together every few seconds, he stares at Stiles and then abruptly looks away. Stiles knows his best friend well enough not to pressure him, but frankly, it’s a little bit annoying because they’re _bros_. They know each other inside out. Stiles was there when Scott puked his guts out (on Stiles’ shoes, if he may add), Scott caught Stiles masturbating once, they made out, they’ve seen each other naked more times than they can count… Awkwardness is something that doesn’t belong in their friendship, so he doesn’t quite understand why Scott is making things awkward with behaving like this.

The walk through the school is quiet, because Stiles reasons that if Scott isn’t telling, he isn’t in the right position to ask.

Either Scott gets the hint, or he’s just really desperate, since right before Stiles is about to enter his classroom, he speaks up. “So, I think there’s something you need to know.”

Stiles gives him a long look, confusion obvious in his features. “Dude,” he starts slowly, letting the word roll off his tongue, “if this is about you wanting to copy me homew-“

Scott interrupts him before he even gets to finish that sentence, silencing him with gestures and pointed fingers, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Which are more Stiles’ departure instead of Scott’s, a sign he’s clearly been rubbing off on Scott. He wonders what kind of things he might have picked up from the other.

“No, no. It’s… no,” Scott stammers. Stiles suspects that if he had werewolf hearing, Scott’s heartbeat would be rocketing. “Just… just talk to Isaac, okay?” he finally mumbles, shoulders sagging. Stiles wants to ask more (something along the lines of _since when became Isaac a tool for our communication?_ ), but he doesn’t have the chance. Scott’s already walking away, and the bell is ringing.

He takes his seat next to Isaac, studying the other boy’s face for a moment. If Scott is unwilling to talk about it, it’s either a sensitive or an embarrassing subject. Something that shouldn’t be brought up in class.

So naturally, Stiles brings it up in class. Right in the middle of English Literature, he turns to Isaac, lowers his voice to a whisper, and says; “Scott said you needed to tell me something?”

To his surprise, Isaac first frowns, then blushes, and in the end rolls his eyes with a smirk. It’s confusing, to say the least. It’s also impressive, because Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone smirk and blush at the same time. It’s also fucking damn cute, like everything Isaac does is.

Stupid golden werewolf.

“Is he really gonna play it that way?” Isaac exclaims on a sigh, a little bit louder than Stiles would’ve liked, but the teacher doesn’t notice them.

He’s about to ask what way exactly Scott is playing at, frowning at Isaac, but the other beats him to it. “Look,” he starts, fumbling for words with another frustrated sigh. “I screamed your name when Scott and I had sex yesterday. He admitted he was thinking of Derek,” Isaac says, so fast the words cluster together and Stiles has to work had to find out their individual meaning.

When he does, he looks away, lips parted in a silent ‘o’ as realization downs on him. His first reaction is _what the fuck_. His second reaction his _holy mother of God that is fucking hot_. It doesn’t help with his confusion. His mind drifts back to the conversation he had with Derek almost two weeks prior. Where he moaned Isaac’s name and Derek talked about Scott. His body feels hot, too hot to handle, an unscratchable itch all over and he simply doesn’t know what to say. Stiles can feel a minor freak out coming up, but he knows it won’t really break through until he’s home, alone in his room with the window shut and locked. Then he will freak out. And jerk off. And freak out some more. In that order.

But Isaac is still sitting next to him now, looking at Stiles with a mixture of concern and shame, but there’s an honesty in his eyes.

So Stiles clears his throat and glances sideways again. “And you’re telling me this because…”

Isaac shrugs, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he ducks his head, shrinking lower in his chair. Stiles allows him a few seconds to think about that question, and when Isaac finally does answer, it’s still just as honest, just the tiniest hint of smugness in his voice. “Because I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he mumbles. Stiles curses himself for getting caught. “And given the things that happened between me and Derek, and you and Scott…” the taller boy trails off, leaving the question open for Stiles to fill in the blanks.

“You mean you wanna…”

This is a dream. There’s no other explanation. It’s a dream, and soon Stiles will wake up and he’ll wonder what kind of drugs he took to have these kind of dreams. Because there is no way in hell Isaac just proposed what Stiles thinks he proposed. It doesn’t make sense and in a way it makes complete sense. Stiles knows Scott is a good kisser. Stiles loves Derek. Stiles thinks Isaac is attractive. Stiles cares about them all. It makes perfect sense, yet at the same time it’s completely ridiculous and Isaac is also completely ridiculous for suggesting it.

He’s certain the freak out will come sooner than he expected.

Right about fucking now, actually.

Isaac seems to notice, because his hand is on Stiles’ thigh only seconds later, rubbing gently, making soothing circles with his thumb. Stiles is grateful for it, but it also makes his head spin a tad more.

“I think there’s a conversation be need to have,” Isaac whispers, right before he turns a page of his book and looks at the teacher again, “all four of us.”


End file.
